Wonderful Tonight
by AliceJericho
Summary: She always took his breath away, tonight was no exception. Chris Sabin/OC - For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight


**a/n This one shot is for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. I wrote this for her because she like _always_ puts Mollie (one of my OC's) in her stories and she deserves to get something in return. I hope you like it!!! **

**I own Mollie Jarrett. Kennedy owns Ashton Reso. Neither of us own Chris or Alex, but I would sure as hell love to.**

**Please vote on my poll!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Chris Sabin/Ashton Reso_

_Song: Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clatpon_

_For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

**

* * *

**

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blond hair  
And then she asks meDo I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

I took a quick look at the alarm clock beside the bed. _8:00pm_ is what it read. The party Ashton and I were supposed to be at started half an hour ago. Not that I cared. It was just a Christmas bash that would last to all hours of the morning. The start of the party was usually boring anyway. Ashton flew past me, coming out of the bathroom and heading to the dresser. On top was a jewellery box, which she opened and rummaged through.

She wasn't even dressed yet, not that I was complaining. Honestly, who would if their very attractive _fiancée_ was walking around in their bra and panties? Exactly.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long, Chris," she apologised and I chuckled.

"Take all the time you need," she gave me a sweet smile and ran into the walk-in wardrobe. She closed the door on me and I stuck my tongue out. I couldn't help but wonder about what she would be wearing… then I looked down at my clothes. A white button down shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and some sneakers. Yeah, fair to say I was going to get shown up… around ten minutes later I looked at the clock again. _8:17pm_. I was going to get phone calls or text messages any minute. Suddenly, Ashton through the door open and walked into the bathroom. I walked in behind her, putting my hands on her hips as she did her make up. What she decided to wear was similar to what I wore, only it looked _a lot_ better on her. Another five minutes later, she had finished putting on her make up, done her hair and turned to face me,

"How do I look?"

"Wonderful," I smiled and she smiled back, "All that time was worth it!"

_We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
__That's walking around with me  
And then she asks meDo you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

It only took us 10 minutes to get to the party, and everyone cheered when we arrived. We are usually a lot later than this. Ashton ran as fast as she could in her heels over to her friends. I spotted my friends and walked over to them,

"She looks good." Alex commented and I gave him a stern look,

"Think with the other head man, or you'll lose Mollie again." I told him seriously and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying. Besides, I'm not losing her again, ever." he stated and I just rolled my eyes, wishing him the best of luck inside my own head. I looked over at my fiancée who was with all her friends, laughing and drinking. She looked my way and we locked eyes. She turned back to Mollie Jarrett, said something and walked my way.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asked, concerned. I don't know what for, "You look a little out of it."

"No, no. I'm wonderful." I kissed the top of her head and let her go back to her girls.

_I feel wonderfu  
lBecause I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you_

The thing is, I always feel wonderful when I'm with _her_. Because I have _her_. I tell her every that I love her every chance I get, but that still doesn't tell her how much I love her. I am happier than you could imagine that she said yes when I asked her to marry me. Knowing that even after I screwed up, and she hated me for a _very_ long time, she still loves me enough to trust me, to commit to me fully. I love her more than words can say.

_It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
__So I give her the car keys  
She'll help me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the lightI say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

The clock in the car said _2:47_, and that wasn't in the afternoon. I had a pounding headache, the loud music accompanied by lots of booze is the cause. Ashton wouldn't let me drive. I handed over my car keys and slid into the passengers seat. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the seat. In the 10 minutes it took to get back to our place, I had managed to doze off slightly.

"Come on babe." Ashton said, pulling my arm over her shoulders. She was actually trying to lift my weight. With a lot of effort, she pulled me to my feet and helped steer me to the door. I felt dizzy, and like I was going snail pace. I could barely see 3 feet in front of me, and what I could see, I was seeing double. Needless to say, I was drunk out of my mind. We reached the bedroom and she practically threw me onto the bed. I was so drunk that I couldn't react fast enough to stop myself, my head hit the bed with a thud.

"Ow." I grumbled and Ashton pouted.

"I'm sorry babe." she apologised and I rolled onto my side, I wasn't angry at her, I was just very, very tired. I felt the weight of the bed shift slightly and opened my eyes, to see her right in front of me. I was too tired to flinch, so I just looked at her. "Come on, you can't sleep in this." she said, and began stripping me of my clothing. If I wasn't this drunk, I would probably be turned on. Actually, I was turned on. But nothing was going to happen because I was too drunk. Eventually I was only in my boxers and she was in her underwear too. She pulled the covers over me, and slid into bed next to me. I pulled her back flat against my stomach on habit.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." she said back and kissed my arms.

"You were wonderful tonight…" was the last thing I said that night.

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_


End file.
